Rose Petals and Tear Drops
by FallBubblegumFailure
Summary: Abuse and death.  Heartbreak and tears.  Every gain has it's loss, and the loss could be too much for Russia.  WARNING: This story is not for the sensitive at heart.  You read this and your heart breaks, don't blame me.  I warned you.  Enjoi!


**Sooo...I was thinking about abuse and the abused and the results of a family member abusing another and this is what I came up with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters**

**Rose Petals and Tear Drops**

"Stop….please stop this!" he begged, tears streaming down his face as he trembled in fear, cowering in a dark corner of the room. His lip was split and bloody, his nose was also bleeding—broken. His skin was bruised and red and covered in marks of his abuse. A hand reached out and he immediately shrank back, eyes wide with fear. The hand grabbed him by the hair and pulled him from the floor, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop crying. It makes you look weak." The owner of the abusing hand said, his voice cold and cruel. The victim stopped crying immediately, fearing being hit again. "You can't be weak in this world, little brother. It could get you killed." The older said. Younger choked on a sob trying to escape and he was thrown back to the floor.

"I'm sorry…please I'm sorry, I'll do better next time, I swear!" he sobbed, backing away again. The older brother made a sound of disgust and kicked his little brother in the temple, knocking him out.

"You're so weak. I'm ashamed to have you as a brother." The older brother said before leaving the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

+…+

"Hey Mattie! You ready for the conference today?" America said brightly, popping through the door of Canada's bedroom where the young blonde was sleeping. America sighed in exasperation and walked into the room. He worked his hands under one side of Canada's mattress and lifted it, sending the young nation tumbling off the other side with a yelp. America chuckled. "Come on, the meeting is going to be starting soon. I'll leave without you if you don't get ready." He said, leaving the room and Canada to situate himself.

Saying nothing, Canada grabbed a new outfit from his dresser and started changing. After fixing himself up a bit, he ran a brush through his growing hair and fixed his glasses on his face, wincing as the bridge squeezed his nose painfully. He quickly dashed out of his room and got into the car beside America, who smiled brightly at his younger brother.

"Hiya Mattie!" America said brightly, ruffling his brother's hair once he was in the car. Canada offered up a weak smile and America stepped on the gas, speeding off toward the World Conference meeting.

+…+

At the meeting, Canada propped his chin on his hands, leaning his elbows against the table. He tried to pay attention to the meeting, but due to lack of sleep the night before, he kept nodding off. It didn't really matter though. It's not like anyone paid attention to him in the first place. So a little nap couldn't really hurt, right? And just as his eyelids started drooping closed, a hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. Looking up, Canada found that the hand belonged to Russia, who was looking down at him with a soft smile and concerned gaze. Canada quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes and smiled a small smile at Russia.

"Hello Ivan." Canada said, his voice ever quiet and tentative. Russia pulled up a chair and sat down next to Canada.

"Hello Mattvey. You look tired, are you doing alright?" Russia asked, showing the special concern he had for the Canadian. Russia and Canada had always been close, mainly because Russia used to own Alaska—which was now an American state. And because of that, Russia always had a bit of an extra sense for Canada, able to tell when something was wrong or upsetting the young blonde.

Canada nodded in response, still smiling. "I'm fine, I just didn't sleep all that well last night. But it's nothing, you shouldn't worry." He reassured Russia. Russia nodded and took in Canada's appearance, noticing something a bit off.

"Mattvey, you lip is split. Did something happen?" Russia asked bluntly, nodding toward Canada's pained smile. Lifting a hand to his lip, Canada felt the rupture in the skin.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just tripped yesterday, that's all." Canada replied, shooting a worried glance at America, who looked like he was paying attention to the meeting. But Canada knew differently. America had been keeping an eye on them.

"Okay, just as long as you're alright." Russia said, tearing the Canadian's attention away from his older brother. Canada nodded and slid his hands into his sleeves to hide them. He didn't want Russia to start getting suspicious. That wouldn't be good.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Mattvey?" Russia asked after a moment, noticing that Canada was starting to nod off again. Blinking rapidly, Canada looked over to Russia, sleep fogging his vision. He wondered what Russia meant, but eventually nodded, yawning widely and wincing at the pain in his lip. Russia smiled softly and scooted his chair closer to Canada's. Reaching out, Russia gently pulled Canada's head down onto his shoulder and smoothed back the blonde's hair.

Canada blushed a bit at first, but sooner than later he snuggled his head into the crook of Russia's neck and sighed as he let the fatigue wrap around him like a warm blanket. Russia smiled and, sensing eyes on them, looked up to meet America's ice blue gaze. Russia offered up a small wave with the hand that wasn't resting on Canada's shoulder and America turned away, going back to listening to the conference. Russia blinked in surprise, wondering what had just happened. Before America had turned away, Russia thought he'd seen a hint of malice in the dirty blonde's eyes. Passing it off as just his imagination, Russia turned his attention back to Canada, smiling at the already fast asleep nation.

And not long after Canada fell asleep, his head started to slip from Russia's shoulder. And gradually, Canada's head fell into Russia's lap. Amazingly, the blonde stayed asleep as he turned his face towards Russia. Russia smiled, nearly dazed by how adorable Canada looked. Until he noticed their positions and what it looked like. Blushing, Russia coughed nervously and looked away, receiving a few odd stares from some of the other nations. Russia smiled to all of them and waved, his cheeks still a light pink.

+…+

At the end of the meeting, as Nations began to leave, Russia debated with himself over waking Canada up. The poor thing had slept through the entire rest of the meeting and looked like he didn't want to wake up anytime soon. But Canada also needed to go home; he couldn't stay here. But before Russia could make the decision to or to not wake up Canada, America burst in on their 'moment' loudly and obnoxiously.

"Hey Ivan, how's it goin!" America exclaimed, giving Russia a friendly slap on the back. Hearing his brother's voice, Canada woke immediately, his eyes wide and startled. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he sat up and looked at America and Russia who were having a bit of a staring contest. Simply raising an eyebrow, Canada ignored them. For a moment. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt a bit of dampness on his cheek. Bringing up the sleeve of his coat, Canada wiped off the wetness and his face turned his red as he looked at Russia's lap.

"Oh dear…" Canada muttered, covering his mouth, his entire face red as he stared at the wet spot on Russia's coat. Hearing Canada's voice, America and Russia turned their attention on the blushing Canadian. America seemed confused, but Russia followed the young blonde's gaze and chuckled. Still embarrassed, Canada apologized. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Oh dear this is so embarrassing…" Canada muttered, covering his face. Catching on, America cracked up.

"You drool in your sleep?" America asked, still laughing. Canada only tried to hide his face even more. Russia only smiled as he stood and removed his coat and draping it over his arm.

"It's okay Mattvey. No problem, I promise." Russia said, ruffling Canada's hair before tugging on the blonde's wayward curl. Canada squeaked, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. Still smiling, Russia moved towards the door. "I'll see you next week, Mattvey~" Russia called back as he left the room.

America wiped tears from his eyes as he calmed his laughter and slapped Canada on the back. "Come on kiddo, let's go home." America said, grabbing one of Canada's arms and hauling his little brother to his feet. Canada suddenly paled, all previous color leaving his face. He knew what awaited him at home. But he couldn't say no or there'd be repercussions.

+…+

"Do it." He said, voice hard.

"I…I…I can't! I just can't!" the younger of the brother said, trembling with fear, the gun in his hands shaking as well.

"Kill him. Now." The older brother ordered, ignoring his sibling's protestations.

"But it's a human! I can't kill a human! It's wrong, I won't do it!" the younger brother backed away from the man who lie beaten, broken and bloody on the ground, still alive but only barely. Suddenly an immense pain exploded in the younger brother's skull as the older cracked him over the head with the butt of his own gun.

"Do it now. He'll die a painful and slow death if you don't just shoot him right now." The younger brother, now quivering on the floor shook his head, no. Sighing, the older brother raised his gun and shot the man in the heart, ending his suffering. He turned his attention back to his little brother. "You disobeyed me." The older brother stated simply.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please, don't hurt me!" the younger pleaded, backing away from his brother. The older brother didn't reply, and simply kicked his younger brother in the stomach, making him double over in pain.

"Get up." The older brother commanded, kicking his brother again who struggled to his knees. His breath being kicked out of him, the younger brother gasped to breathe.

"Please…!" He wheezed, his body shaking. The older picked his brother up by the arms and slammed his head into the wall, making the younger cry out in pain.

"You weak, pitiful excuse for a brother. You can't even kill a man who threatened your life. Who was suffering and begging to die." The older slammed his brother's head into the wall again, the younger already crying by now. "You're weak and helpless. I don't even know why I waste my time." The older brother said, once more banging the younger's head into the wall. This time the younger brother passed out, the pain too much for his already tortured body. The older let go of his brother, letting his limp body slam back to the ground. "You can sleep here tonight." The older said, not caring that his younger brother couldn't hear him. He walked out, closing and locking the door behind him.

+…+

With two days still until the next WC meeting, Russia walked around his house, bored. He recalled the last meeting with a smile, remembering Canada's red face. Thinking about Canada gave Russia an idea. Walking into his living room, Russia picked up his phone and sat down on the couch, calling Canada. The phone ringed three times before Canada eventually picked up.

"Hello?" Canada said, his voice quieter than normal and a little shaken up.

"Mattvey? Are you alright?" Russia asked, immediately aware that something _was_ wrong.

"Ivan? Ivan, you need to help me. Please, I need to get out of here!" Canada pleaded, his voice shaky and cracking. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Matthew, where are you?" Russia asked becoming worried. There was no answer. "Matthew, tell me where you are!" Russia demanded, anxiety and fear for Canada pounding through his veins. For a long time, there was no answer. Then, a voice spoke up. But it wasn't Canada's.

"Hello? Ivan? How's it goin dude, we haven't talked for a while." America said casually, like this was just any other ordinary phone call.

"Where's Matthew?" Russia demanded, now suspicious of the American.

"Mattie? Oh, I just told him to go take a nap. He's had a long day today." America said nonchalantly. Russia fought the urge to drive down to America's house and beat him bloody. "Oh, pizza's here. Sorry Ivan, gotta go. See you at the meeting!" America said cheerfully before hanging up. Russia sat still, absorbing the shock of the situation, as well as the eminent rage over Canada being hurt. Taking a deep breath, Russia hung up his phone and cracked his knuckles, glaring at the wall.

'_At the next meeting,'_ Russia thought to himself, _'I'm going to take Canada away from there. He'll be safer with me.'_

+…+

But at the next meeting, Canada wasn't there. Only America and the other countries. And knowing America had to do with Canada's absence, Russia approached him.

"Where's Matthew?" Russia demanded, much like he had over the phone.

America looked up, startled by Russia's sudden appearance. "Little dude's back home resting. He said he didn't feel up to coming to the meeting today." America said, looking Russia up and down. "You okay dude?"

"Don't lie to me. Where is Matthew?" Russia wasn't falling for America's act, and America could tell. Lowering his voice, America spoke so that only Russia could hear.

"Mattie's on the mend back home. He took quite a beating the other night. He might sleep through the whole day." America said, taunting Russia mercilessly. And not a moment later, Russia's fist connected with America's jaw, sending the blonde nation stumbling backwards. Immediately the other nations rushed up to restrain Russia, who was ready to throw America out the nearest window. America smirked cruelly, knowing this would happen, before feigning pain and shock.

Russia could see that America had plans and that he wouldn't let anyone find him out. And whoever did was only going to be humiliated and shunned if they tried to rat him out. So Russia just glared at America and went back to his seat, ignoring all other nations throughout the meeting. And so Russia decided to take matters into his own hands.

+…+

Back at his house, America walked up to Canada's room and unlocked it before walking in. Canada was there on his bed, duct tape binding his ankles, wrists, and mouth. Bruises, cuts, scars, welts and injuries in general covered Canada's naked body, his eyes red and puffy from crying all day. And the tears started up again when he saw America walk in as he whimpered in fear and tried to get away.

"Shh, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." America reassured his little brother as he removed the duct tape from Canada's mouth. Canada immediately cried out for help. America brought his palm across Canada's cheek and the young blonde quieted down. And just to be safe, America replaced the tape on Canada's mouth. "That's better." America said, smirking.

"You want to know what happened at the meeting today?" America asked. Canada glanced over at America before looking away again. America took that as a yes. "Your pal Ivan caused a scene. Punched me and everything. Oh, but don't worry. No one found out. I made sure of that." Canada didn't make a noise, only shifted uncomfortably against his restraints. America kept going.

"It was pretty amazing how much that guy got worked up. He was really worried about you." America laughed, obviously finding it amusing that Russia could have feelings for Canada. "I mean, you'd think the guy was in love with you or something." America went on, getting up from the bed and walking over to the closet. Canada made a sound at the word 'love' and America looked back at his younger brother. "Oh don't tell me-" America began, shocked and highly amused with Canada. "You love him, don't you?"

Canada didn't answer except for the slight blush coloring the tips of his ears. Suddenly growing angry, America walked over to Canada and gripped his brother's shoulders tightly. "Answer me." America demanded, gripping tighter and making Canada cry out. The younger of the two nodded quickly, struggling in his brother's grasp. America let go of Canada and returned to the closet, removing a few items. One of which being a gun. Canada whimpered, scared. America smirked. "Don't worry, it's not for you." He assured his brother.

Just then, a knock came from the front door. America smiled and nodded. "I'll be right back." He said and left the room, holding the gun. Canada cried out desperately, struggling against his restraints. Someone was going to die today…

+With Russia+

Russia pounded his fist forcefully against the front door of America's house, rage coursing through his adrenaline filled veins. After knocking repetitively and not being answered, Russia tried the handle. It was locked. So he raised his pipe and brought it down on the doorknob, breaking it off the door and forcing it open. Once inside America's house, Russia moved around cautiously, looking behind himself every five seconds. He searched the house, looking in every room for Canada until he found the young blonde, naked, beaten, and bound by duct tape.

Rushing into the room, Russia immediately began to free Canada of his restraints. Canada, who was very much awake, shook his head vehemently. His eyes were wide and scared and his body trembling. Russia, confused, removed the duct tape from Canada's mouth. "TURN AROUND!" Canada yelled as loud as the quiet nation possibly could. Startled into action, Russia whirled around to be met by the barrel of a gun pointed directly at him. The owner of the gun was none other than America.

"Hello Ivan." America greeted coldly, none of his playful acting present in his voice.

"Alfred." Russia returned, just as harshly, if not more.

"You know, even with all the trouble you put me through, it was still amusing to see you get so worked up over finding out what I've been doing to Mattie." America taunted, lowering the gun and approaching Russia, who growled viciously.

"You hurt him again and I swear I will end you." Russia threatened bluntly. America laughed.

"Wow, you really love Mattie, don't you?" America said in amazement, which made Russia glare with even more hatred than before. "Sorry, but I'm not the one who's gonna die tonight." America said and raised his gun again. Russia was ready for this, however, and brought up his own weapon to knock America's aside. America, however, wouldn't let go of the gun as he gripped the end of Russia's pipe with his other hand.

America made a 'tsk' sound. "What a crude weapon. Someone could get hurt y'know." He said as he struggled with Russia. Russia snarled and pushed America back, lifting his pipe again and taking a swing. America jumped away and charged at Russia, liking the hand to hand combat. And they continued to fight like that for a while, Canada watching scared in the background. And it wasn't until Russia began to lose did Canada move from his spot. He began slowly inching his way toward the two other men, trying not to be seen.

And when Russia was pushed back the final time, breathing labored and raspy, America raised his gun again. Russia made a move towards America, but didn't get far. Doubling over, the Russian coughed into his hand, blood appearing in his palm. He'd been injured badly. America laughed.

"I can honestly say I thought you'd be more of a fight. I mean, come on. I strong, powerful nation like yourself? You should've been able to beat me long ago." America said, sounding disappointed as he shrugged, the gun in his hand. "But that doesn't matter now. Say goodbye to Mattie." America said, the gun still pointed at Russia. Glancing over at the bed to get one last look at Canada, Russia didn't see him. Where was Canada? Then America pulled the trigger. Russia waited, staring at the ground, yet nothing came. Looking back up, he was met with a shocking sight.

Canada stood in front of him, facing America, who looked shocked and scared for once. Turning around, Canada faced Russia with a pained smile and all the color left Russia's face. There, in the middle of Canada's chest, was a bullet wound. Blood poured out of the wound and Canada's body shook with the pain and the effort of standing. And time seemed to slow just then as gravity pulled Canada's dying body toward the ground. Russia moved, ignoring the pain in every joint of his body as he caught Canada in his arms. Canada lifted a hand to Russia's face, his body going paler and paler as his life bled away. Canada whispered something, and Russia's eyes went wide with grief as the Canadian's hand fell back to his side and he closed his eyes.

Russia heard a scream then, a terrible, desperate, heartbroken, grief stricken shriek piercing the silence that seemed to encase the room. And it wasn't until moments later that Russia noticed that _he_ had made that sound. Clutching Canada's body close, Russia leaned his forehead against the blondes as tears full of emotion streamed from his eyes, sliding down his cheek and pooling on Canada's skin. Whatever America had been doing, Russia didn't know. Nor did he want to know. All he knew was Canada, and Canada was dead.

Canada had been right. Someone _had_ died that night.

+…+

That same night, a neighbor must've heard Russia's scream, because the police rushed into the room not a half hour later. Russia's memory of that was a blur, but he could remember the paramedics trying to take Canada away from him, and him fighting back violently. Eventually, with the aid of the police, they were able to separate Russia from the 'body' as they called Canada. Russia was rushed to the hospital and he was forced to stay there to heal from his wounds he earned in his fight with America.

People came to see him in the hospital, but Russia wouldn't talk to any of them. All he wanted was his Mattvey back.

A while later, he was released from the hospital, and Lithuania was the one to pick him up and drive him home. The drive back was silent and painful, and once home, Russia went straight to bed. He didn't accept any visitors and ate only on occasion. But eventually he had to come out to help prepare for the funeral. The process was long and heartbreaking, and Russia barely held himself together through it all. But in the end, he attended along with everyone else who knew and loved Canada—which turned out to be almost all of the other Nations.

Russia remembered that Canada had always been so quiet and thought that no one ever paid attention to him. But really, everyone paid attention to him. Canada had been somewhat of a favorite. And there were many tears and outbursts at the young blonde's funeral. Russia, however, didn't say a word, didn't make a noise, just stared at the casket as everyone approached to say their last goodbyes. Russia waited until he was sure he was the last to go before walking up to Canada's body. Seeing him there, so pale and so peaceful, broke Russia's heart all over again. And as the tears rolled down his cheeks, Russia took something from his pocket and slipped it onto Canada's finger. A ring.

And, in saying his goodbye, Russia repeated the last words he'd ever heard from his beautiful Canada. "I love you."


End file.
